


Stark Naked

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, And he kind of knows Tony so, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, Fashion designer Loki (Marvel), Flirting, Happy Ending, He's literally only there because he and Loki have this new fashion agency, Human Disaster Tony Stark, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Now he knows Tony very well, Nudity, Poor Thor (Marvel), Staring, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: There aren't many good things to be said about Mondays but Tony Stark appearing in Loki's office, wearing only the shoes he'd designed, isdefinitelya good thing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 155





	Stark Naked

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is inspired by [this video by Ryan Reynold that you should definitely not click when you're around people that you don't want to explain this to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U90DLuT_zvM) then you are definitely correct.

Monday mornings usually didn’t promise much and left equally much to be desired for. It was a law of the universe; Loki was sure of it.

He checked the small calendar at the bottom right of Thor’s computer again.

It read, _Monday._

He glanced up again.

It was Monday, there was no doubt about it. And yet, there was Tony Stark, naked, in Thor’s office.

Naked and absolutely shameless about it too. Admittedly, he also wore the boots they’d send him. But that didn’t lessen the effect in any way at all, _oh no._ The opposite, in fact. It made Loki’s hunger for Stark only grow.

Perhaps there’d been more than the mere interest for Thor’s and his company in his mind when Loki had suggested to ask Stark if he would like to model for them. He was famous, incredibly popular too thanks to his Iron Man rebirth. And _Norns,_ did Loki enjoy letting his eyes linger on the tanned body, the finely sculpted abs, and his strong arms.

For a second Loki wondered if he shouldn’t suggest a change for their company – from a fashion outlet to an NSFW calendar magazine. Stark would dominate the field. His dark eyes would stare at the people, make them feel good upon waking up alone.

“You—” Thor cleared his throat. “Tony, I’m glad you agreed to model for us. I hadn’t expected that after we haven’t been in contact since the meeting years ago.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Stark sent them both a cheeky grin. Did Loki just imagine that or was Stark’s gaze lingering on him for a while longer than necessary? “I love helping people out, haven’t you heard so on the news?”

“I have.”

Loki heard the embarrassment in Thor’s voice. He was glad that it was _embarrassment_ , not _arousal_ , because then he would have to flirt Stark away straight under Thor’s nose. Not that it was such a bad idea but then he needed to contest against Thor and he’d been strictly advised _not_ to do that for the sake of their company. A good thing that Thor was madly in love with Jane.

Stark looked delicious.

“But the fact still stands, that you’re— I mean, I love that you like the boots, I really do—”

“They are _godsend,_ let me tell you that Thor.” Stark lifted a leg pointedly, a straight line that made Loki admire the well-toned muscles and let his gaze wander further south. Stark wouldn’t have dressed like that if he hadn’t wanted to be _looked at_. Loki obliged that wish full-heartedly. Stark was a handsome man, and impeccably dressed. “I don’t want to ever get out of them, seriously.”

“That’s—” Thor cleared his throat, looked at him as if asking for help.

“The boots look good on you, Stark,” Loki decided to say in aide. “I knew the brown leather would compliment your eyes.”

“Been staring at those, Rock of Ages?”

“Oh, not only those but since these are my work.” Loki heard Thor’s quiet groan, the complete desperation in his voice. “I like seeing you in them.” Then, he abruptly changed gear. “Are they comfortable? Anything too tight? Enough room to move your feet around?”

He saw how Stark’s eyes glanced up in mirth. “I think that they’re wonderful but I wouldn’t mind… getting a second opinion on it from someone who knows his trade.” There was a quick wink that could have been dirty, but it was only _teasing_ which made it impossibly worse in Loki’s opinion.

He gave Thor a pat on the shoulders, succeeded in meeting them when his eyes were on Stark. “I think I’ll need my equipment for that though. It’s just straight in my office, if you don’t mind me getting it.”

“If you want to, I can go with you,” Stark smoothly offered and Loki’s heart did a _thing_. “Before you have to go the way twice.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Thor blurted out. “You two, go. Take the chair with you and leave my office, yes.” He shoved Loki forward. “You and he can work out the finer details on the contract, I’m sure you’ll get along splendidly, just—”

“We’re going.” Stark stood up and he made it seem effortless and elegant. That was quite a feat considering that he wore only _boots_ and his dick was swinging with the motion.

Loki didn’t mind. He offered Stark his arm.

“I like your outfit,” he said as they left the office to walk to the door opposite. Nobody saw them. “It’s unique.”

“I’m glad I get to hear that from the aspiring fashion icon designer.” Stark walked inside of his office and came to a stop, turned back to Loki and gave him an eye full. “So, what do you say about us skipping the contract and getting to the part where you _really_ tell me why you want me here.”

Loki’s eyebrow shot up. “I take that you’ll agree to the contract since you like the boots so much?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Stark offered him a delighted grin.

“Then,” Loki purred, “would I want you on my desk, Stark, so I can give your outfit the respect it deserves.”

“You really like my Adam’s suit, huh.”

“I do. And afterwards, I’d like to put you into a different wardrobe and take you out for a coffee, if you’re amendable to that.”

“Sex first, then the date?” Stark’s smile mirrored Loki’s. “That sounds fantastic. But do you want me to take the boots off first, or keep them on?”


End file.
